Lily et James : le commencement
by Agns
Summary: Lily entre en premiére année à Poudlard , la célébre école de Sorcellerie . A la guare , elle rencontre deux jeunes hommes appelés Sirius Black et James Potter . Elle ne se doute pas que cette année elle va apprendr epleins de choses extraordinair


**Lily et James : le commencement **

**Chapitre 1 : **Rentrée

Sur le chemin de Traverse une jeune fille tenait un morceau de parchemin de sa main droite et de sa main gauche, elle poussait un chariot où se trouvaient deux grosses valises ainsi qu'un petit sac noir à bandoulière . Elle était assez jolie avec ses longs cheveux roux et ses yeux vert émeraude . Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle était si heureuse d'avoir été acceptée à Poudlard . Mais elle n'arrivait pas à trouver la voie 9 ¾ qui la mènerait à Poudlard . Quand elle alla demander à un gardien comment on faisait pour arriver à cette vie, celui ci la regardai d'un drôle d'air comme si elle venait de dire une énormité plus grosse qu'elle .  
Lily Evans resta un petit moment à chercher la mystérieuse voie jusqu'à ce qu'elle vit deux garçons dont l'un avait un hibou blanc magnifique dans sa cage . Elle s'approcha timidement d'eux et elle les vit alors mieux . Celui qui avait le hibou sur son chariot avait des cheveux décoiffés qui étaient noir de jais . Il était plutôt mignon, il fallait avouer . L'autre avait lui aussi les cheveux noir mais il avait les yeux bleus, d'un bleu profond, d'un bleu nuit . Son regard semblait captivant .  
- Euh Bonjour . Je m'appelle Lily Evans . Est ce que vous savez comment on fait pour se rendre à la voie 9 ¾ ? Leur lança Lily  
- Bien sur , beauté ! Viens avec nous si tu veux ! Lui dit celui aux yeux bleus  
- Oui, merci beaucoup ... Le remercia t'elle  
- Sirius Black . Et lui, c'est James Potter, mon meilleur ami . Ou sinon, son surnom c'est Jamesie ...  
- Sirius ! Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de m'appeler comme ça ! S'exclama James en rougissant comme une tomate .  
- Oui, je sais, mon petit Jamesie, mais j'adore te faire enrager et surtout te faire rougir devant les jolies filles ... Ironisa Sirius .  
- Euh ... On devait pas aller à a voie 9 ¾ là ? Les interrompit Lily .  
James lui lança un regard la remerciant, parce qu'elle venait de lui sauver la vie . Cela fit sourire la jolie rousse, ce qui fit rougir James Potter . Ce garçon semblait si gentil , et en même temps si mignon . L'homme parfait, enfin presque ...  
- Ah oui , c'est vrai ... Alors on y va ? Dit Sirius sur un ton un peu déçu .  
Sirius les emmena jusque devant un mur qui se trouvait entre les voies 9 et 10 .  
- Il faut traverser le mur pour aller au Poudlard express .  
- Comment ? Traverser un mur ? Comment est ce possible ? Tu te payes ma tête ou quoi ?  
- Mais non, regardes, je vais y aller en premier, après tu n'auras qu'à y aller avec James, si tu veux .  
Sirius prit une grande respiration et se mit à courir vers le mur . Et, par miracle, il disparut derrière le mur . Lily regarda le mur d'un air ahuri . Elle ne comprenait franchement pas ce qu'il venait de se passer . Comment était – ce possible ? Mais bon, avec la magie tout était possible en fin de compte ...  
James lui fit un petit sourire timide et lui dit :  
- On y va, maintenant ?  
- Euh oui ...  
- Tu es prêtes ?  
- Euh j'ai un peu peur ...  
- Ah d'accord ... Si tu veux, tu peux prendre ma main et on y va ensemble, si ça te rassure !  
- Je veux bien merci .  
- Allez . Maintenant c'est bon ?  
- Euh, oui, je suis enfin prête .  
Lily prit la main de James . Elle était si douce . Elle lui caressait la main . Un sourire vint aux lèvres de Lily . James avait raison, sa main la réconfortait . et ils avancèrent tranquillement tous les deux et franchirent tranquillement la barrière. Ils arrivèrent sur un quai où il avait beaucoup de fumée et un train rouge attendait non loin ses voyageurs . Il y avait écrit à l'avant ainsi qu'à l'arrière du train «Poudlard express« et il y avait une petite affiche sur un mur qui indiquait « voie 9 ¾ « . Lily se remit à sourire , elle se trouvait enfin sur cette voie qui hantaient ces rêves . Elle jeta un petit regard discret à James qui lui la regardait depuis un petit moment . Il souriait lui aussi , mais en la contemplant . Ceci donna à Lily un petit air rosi mais elle sourit encore plus . Sirius avança vers eux et les regarda d'un petit air moqueur .  
- On dirait qu'un nouveau couple s'est formé là !  
Lily et James se mirent à rougir et ils comprirent quand ils se rappelèrent qu'ils se tenaient toujours la main . Ils se la lâchèrent d'un coup en rougissant de plus belle , ce qui fit pouffer Sirius de rire .  
- Bon, c'est bien beau tout ça, les tourtereaux, mais il faudrait qu'on monte dans le train, si on ne veut pas qu'il parte sans nous ... S'exclama le jeune Black .  
- Ouais et ce serait bien si on pouvait avoir un compartiment libre . dit Lily .  
James se contenta de regarder la jeune fille et de suivre son meilleur ami . Ils montèrent dans le train . Il y avait assez de monde dans les couloirs . tous les compartiments de la première voiture étaient déjà pris . Dans la deuxième voiture , il n'y avait pas plus de compartiment vide . Et enfin dans la troisième voiture , ils trouvèrent un compartiment libre . Lily s'assit à côté de la fenêtre et James s'assit juste à côté d'elle pendant que Sirius s'asseyait côte de la porte du compartiment et regardait son meilleur ami James avec amusement . c'était bien la première fois qu'il le voyait se comporter comme cela avec une fille .  
Lily plongea son regard par la fenêtre, songeuse . Elle sursauta quand elle senti une main douce se déposer sur la sienne . Cette main elle la connaissait, elle la reconnaissait, elle l'aurait reconnue parmi toutes, c'était celle de James Potter . Elle retourna la tête et fit un petit sourire à James qui rougissait à vue d'œil . Lily caressa la main tendrement ce qui fit sourire James . Ces deux là allaient franchement bien ensemble . Les trois adolescents sursautèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup . Elle laissa voir entrer un jeune garçon blond et un brun derrière lui .  
- Je m'appelle Malefoy , Lucius Malefoy . je suis un deuxième année de Serpentard . Comment se nomme la jolie rousse ? Lança le blond .  
- Je m'appelle Lily Evans . répondit celle–ci d'un ton froid .  
- Arghh . Dommage que tu sois une sang de bourbe, tu n'es pas trop mal sinon . Mais bon, ce serait malheureux pour moi de m'abaisser à ton niveau . S'exclama Malefoy .  
- Répètes si tu l'oses ! cria James, intenable .  
- Toi, je parie que tu es Potter . Ta famille est de haute lignée . Si tu es à Serpentard, tu pourras faire partie de on groupe . Et toi, tu es le dernier Black, que je sache . Nous aurions un très grand privilège de te voir à Serpentard . J'espère que tu suivras l'exemple de tes cousines, Bellatrix et Narcissa . Elles portent vraiment honneur à la grande famille des Black . Récita Malefoy .  
- C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de faire partie de ton groupe, Malefoy . Et saches que mes cousines ne portent pas honneur à ma famille, elles ne font qu'affirmer sa réputation, aussi minable soit elle . Je pense que tu devrai sortir de ce compartiment maintenant, tu n'es pas le bienvenu et, pour l'information, je suis sur de ne pas me retrouver à Serpentard . Répliqua Sirius  
- Comment cela ? Un petit minable de première année ose me répondre ? C'est impossible ! Je vais t'apprendre le respect, toi . Mais je ne vais pas trop t'amocher, cela ferait trop de peine à ta chère Maman . Se moqua Lucius Malefoy .  
- Ma mère se fout totalement de moi et sors de ce compartiment, Malefoy . Corrigea Sirius Black .  
- Oh mais on joue les rebelles, une qualité de Serpentard ! Remarqua Malefoy .  
- Sors de ce compartiment, Malefoy ! Répéta Sirius .  
- Sufis ! Stup ! Commença Malefoy .  
- Stop ! Sors de ce compartiment, Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas que j'aille chercher un préfet, tu sais bien que leur cabine se trouve juste à côté de ce compartiment et attaquer un élève dans le train ne serait-ce pas une possibilité de renvoi ? L' interrompit Lily Evans .  
- Vous me le payerez quand on sera à Poudlard ! Répliqua Malefoy furieux .  
- C'est fou ce qu'on peut avoir peur, Malefoy ! Se moqua James .  
- Sors de ce compartiment, Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à moi ! Cria Lily, très énervée .  
Et Lucius Malefoy sortit, furieux du compartiment, provoquant plusieurs « ouf » de soulagement .  
Une minute après, la porte du compartiment se rouvrit . Les trois adolescents, croyant que c'était Malefoy, tendirent méchamment leurs baguettes . Mais ce n'était pas lui . C'était un jeune garçon au teint pâle, aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux noisettes qui entra .  
- Quel accueil ! S'exclama l'arrivant .  
- Ah désolé, on croyait que c'était Malefoy qui revenait . Dit James mal à l'aise .  
- J'avais entendu des cris et je venais voir ce qui se passait . Et, en plus, tous les compartiments sont vides . Est ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Demanda le jeune garçon au teint pâle .  
- Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, voyons, tant que tu ne nous attaques pas ... Répondit Lily, gênée .  
- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et vous ? Demanda le jeune garçon .  
- Sirius Black . Répondit Sirius .  
- James Potter . Répondit James  
- Et moi, c'est Lily, Lily Evans . Dit Lily, souriante .  
Remus Lupin s'assit lui aussi à côté de la fenêtre, à côté de Sirius et en face de Lily qui reposa son regard sur James, qui la regarda, lui aussi, les yeux dans les yeux pendant une partie du voyage, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève pour aller acheter des confiseries . Il revint, une minute plus tard, les bras chargés de caramels, bonbons, et chocolats de couleurs différentes .  
Lily plongea son regard par la fenêtre, songeuse . Elle sursauta quand elle senti une main douce se déposer sur la sienne . Cette main elle la connaissait, elle la reconnaissait, elle l'aurait reconnue parmi toutes, c'était celle de James Potter . Elle retourna la tête et fit un petit sourire à James qui rougissait à vue d'œil . Lily caressa la main tendrement ce qui fit sourire James . Ces deux là allaient franchement bien ensemble . Les trois adolescents sursautèrent quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup . Elle laissa voir entrer un jeune garçon blond et un brun derrière lui .  
- Je m'appelle Malefoy , Lucius Malefoy . je suis un deuxième année de Serpentard . Comment se nomme la jolie rousse ? Lança le blond .  
- Je m'appelle Lily Evans . répondit celle–ci d'un ton froid .  
- Arghh . Dommage que tu sois une sang de bourbe, tu n'es pas trop mal sinon . Mais bon, ce serait malheureux pour moi de m'abaisser à ton niveau . S'exclama Malefoy .  
- Répètes si tu l'oses ! cria James, intenable .  
- Toi, je parie que tu es Potter . Ta famille est de haute lignée . Si tu es à Serpentard, tu pourras faire partie de on groupe . Et toi, tu es le dernier Black, que je sache . Nous aurions un très grand privilège de te voir à Serpentard . J'espère que tu suivras l'exemple de tes cousines, Bellatrix et Narcissa . Elles portent vraiment honneur à la grande famille des Black . Récita Malefoy .  
- C'est bon, je n'ai pas besoin de faire partie de ton groupe, Malefoy . Et saches que mes cousines ne portent pas honneur à ma famille, elles ne font qu'affirmer sa réputation, aussi minable soit elle . Je pense que tu devrai sortir de ce compartiment maintenant, tu n'es pas le bienvenu et, pour l'information, je suis sur de ne pas me retrouver à Serpentard . Répliqua Sirius  
- Comment cela ? Un petit minable de première année ose me répondre ? C'est impossible ! Je vais t'apprendre le respect, toi . Mais je ne vais pas trop t'amocher, cela ferait trop de peine à ta chère Maman . Se moqua Lucius Malefoy .  
- Ma mère se fout totalement de moi et sors de ce compartiment, Malefoy . Corrigea Sirius Black .  
- Oh mais on joue les rebelles, une qualité de Serpentard ! Remarqua Malefoy .  
- Sors de ce compartiment, Malefoy ! Répéta Sirius .  
- Sufis ! Stup ! Commença Malefoy .  
- Stop ! Sors de ce compartiment, Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas que j'aille chercher un préfet, tu sais bien que leur cabine se trouve juste à côté de ce compartiment et attaquer un élève dans le train ne serait-ce pas une possibilité de renvoi ? L' interompit Lily Evans .  
- Vous me le payerez quand on sera à Poudlard ! Répliqua Malefoy furieux .  
- C'est fou ce qu'on peut avoir peur, Malefoy ! Se moqua James .  
- Sors de ce compartiment, Malefoy, si tu ne veux pas avoir affaire à moi ! Cria Lily, très énervée .  
Et Lucius Malefoy sortit, furieux du compartiment, provoquant plusieurs « ouf » de soulagement .  
Une minute après, la porte du compartiment se rouvrit . Les trois adolescents, croyant que c'était Malefoy, tendirent méchamment leurs baguettes . Mais ce n'était pas lui . C'était un jeune garçon au teint pâle, aux cheveux bruns foncés et aux yeux noisettes qui entra .  
- Quel accueil ! S'exclama l'arrivant .  
- Ah désolé, on croyait que c'était Malefoy qui revenait . Dit James mal à l'aise .  
- J'avais entendu des cris et je venais voir ce qui se passait . Et, en plus, tous les compartiments sont vides . Est ce que je peux m'asseoir avec vous ? Demanda le jeune garçon au teint pâle .  
- Oui, il n'y a pas de problème, voyons, tant que tu ne nous attaques pas ... Répondit Lily, gênée .  
- Je m'appelle Remus Lupin, et vous ? Demanda le jeune garçon .  
- Sirius Black . Répondit Sirius .  
- James Potter . Répondit James  
- Et moi, c'est Lily, Lily Evans . Dit Lily, souriante .  
Remus Lupin s'assit lui aussi à côté de la fenêtre, à côté de Sirius et en face de Lily qui reposa son regard sur James, qui la regarda, lui aussi, les yeux dans les yeux pendant une partie du voyage, jusqu'à ce qu'il se lève pour aller acheter des confiseries . Il revint, une minute plus tard, les bras chargés de caramels, bonbons, et chocolats de couleurs différentes .  
Sirius et Remus prirent un air gourmand et envieux quand ils virent James arriver et Lily prit un air intéressé . Elle ne connaissait que très peu le monde des sorciers , ne l'ayant étudié que dans les livres qu'elle avait acheté par correspondance .  
Lily goûta quelques sucreries qu'elle trouva excellentes ce qui fit sourire James . Mais elle ne mangea pas trop, elle avait, soit disant, un appétit d'oiseau .  
Le voyage arrivait à sa fin et Lily sortit du compartiment pour se changer et que les garçons , eux aussi , se changent . Quand elle retourna dans le compartiment les garçons étaient déjà prêts depuis un moment . James lui fit son éternel sourire et Sirius son regard amusé tandis que Remus leva le nez de son livre pour lui faire un mince sourire . James reprit Lily par la main ce qui fit sourire la concernée . Le train s'arrêta d'un coup ce qui fit sursauter les passagers du compartiment qui sortirent dés qu'ils purent .  
Ils entendirent un grand barbu appeler : les premières années suivez moi !  
James, Lily, Sirius, et Remus suivirent alors, eux aussi, le grand personnage .  
- Je suis Rubeus Hagrid, Gardien des Clefs de Poudlard . Veuillez me suivre, s'il vous plaît . Montez dans ces barques, pas plus de quatre élèves par barque, s'il vous plaît .  
Hagrid prenait à lui seul toute une barque . James, Lily, Sirius et Remus se mirent dans une barque commune . Sirius et James rigolèrent pendant le début du voyage, tandis que Lily lisait «L'Histoire de Poudlard» et que Remus rêvassait un petit peu . Sirius lança un « regardes ! » à Lily qui leva la tête de son bouquin et Sirius la poussa dans l'eau . Sirius éclata de rire pendant que James devenait livide . Lily s'agitait dans l'eau elle hurlait . Elle ne savait pas nager . James sauta à l'eau la récupéra sur son dos et retourna jusqu'à la barque difficilement . Elle aurait coulé s'il n'était pas intervenu à temps .  
Ils étaient tous les deux trempés et sur la barque ils tremblaient comme des feuilles mortes . Lily s'approcha de Sirius et lui mit une claque magistrale ce qui fit rigoler tous les spectateurs . Elle retourna au prés de James et lui fit un baiser sur la joue mais qui dépassait un peu sur la lèvre . Celui – ci rougit comme une tomate . Lily se blottit contre lui tendrement et ils finirent le voyage ainsi .  
Les barques s'arrêtèrent à une sorte de petit port et les élèves sortirent en rang de celles ci . Ils montèrent une petite côte et ils arrivèrent bientôt devant la porte du grand château de Poudlard . Ils franchirent cette porte et se retrouvèrent dans un grand hall . Il avait quatre sabliers dans le fond du hall un grand escalier de marbre, plusieurs armures deux statues et des portes . Les montèrent les escaliers, et virent un professeur qui les attendait devant une porte . C'était une femme plutôt jeune . Elle avait des lunettes qui lui tombait au bout du nez et une robe à fleurs . Elle sourit de toutes ses dents aux élèves surtout à un en particulier .  
- Bonjour , James . Dit Elle .  
- Bonjour , Minerva , euh non , excusez moi , professeur Mac Gonagall . Se corrigea le jeune Potter .  
- Bonjour a tous . Vous avez été admis à Poudlard , la célèbre école de Sorcellerie . La cérémonie de répartition va bientôt commencer . Vous allez être répartis selon vos personnalités dans des maisons différentes . Elles ont pour noms : Gryffondor , Poufsoufle , Serdaigle et Serpentard . Ses maisons seront pour vous comme une seconde famille , vos aptitudes vous feront gagner de points et vos échecs vous en feront perdre . A la fin de l'année , la maison qui aura totalisé le plus de points remportera la Coupe des Maisons . Bonne chance à tous ! Et suivez moi maintenant .  
Le professeur Mac Gonagall ouvrit la porte et avança dans l'allée centrale, menant les nouveaux élèves . Tous les premières années la suivaient . Ils admiraient le faut ciel .  
- Il n'est pas réel , le ciel , c'est un plafond magique qui fait penser à un ciel étoilé . Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard . Récita Lily à Remus qui se contentait d'hocher la tête distraitement .  
Le professeur Mac Gonagall marcha jusque dans le fond de la pièce , où elle fit signe aux élèves de s'arrêter . Elle monta sur l'estrade qui se trouvait devant la table des professeurs et s'arrêta à côte d'un tabouret où se trouvait un vieux chapeau usé .  
  
Je suis désolée pour la chanson du chapeau , je n'ai jamais réussi à en écrire une qui vaille la peine d'être lue par d'autres que moi . Donc , par sauvetage de ma fic , je préfère ne pas mettre cette chanson . Désolée , mais je préfère ne pas saccager ma fic avec une ordure pareille .  
  
Vous allez être appelés chacun les un après les autres , et le choixpeau vous répartira dans la maison qui va le mieux à votre personnalité .  
- Jacky Ariston . Appela le chapeau . Serdaigle ! Cria le vieux chapeau usé . Sous les applaudissements polis des élèves de Serdaigle .  
- Clara Bobereight . Poufsouffle  
- Laura Bobereight . Poufsouffle  
- Sirius Black . Sous les yeux étonnés des Serpentard, le choixpeau cria : GRYFFONDOR . Et Sirus alla lentement et fièrement vers al table de la maison à la quelle il avait été désigné . Lance un sourire moqueur aux Serpentard .  
- Claudia Cameron . Gryffondor  
- Lily Evans . Appela le vieux chapeau usé .  
Lily avança timidement vers le chapeau sous le sourire tendu de James . Elle marchait lentement , ayant un petit peur de l'instant de vérité . Elle coiffa le choixpeau sur ses cheveux lisses serrant les lèvres . Le choixpeau mi plus longtemps que pour les autres à se décider à répartir la jeune Lily . James avait le regard planté dans les yeux de l'élève . Il était très concentré . Dans l'œil droit il voyait un lion et dans l'autre il voyait un aigle qui se battaient . Puis , le chapeau cria , haut fort et distinctement : GRYFFONDOR . James sourit à la jeune fille qui le regardait elle aussi et qui aussi souriait . James était soulagé , il savait déjà où il irait ...( nda : pour une raison que je citerait plus tard euh !!!!!! ) .  
Le choixpeau appela plusieurs autres élèves jusqu'à la lettre L .  
- Remus Lupin . appela t'il . Remus avança plus rapidement , mais c'était par stress . Il volait être enfin débarrassé de cette corvée qu'il avait à faire , comme ça il serait débarrassé . Le choixpeau répondit lui aussi rapidement , à peine Remus avait il déjà mi le choixpeau sur sa tête , que le choixpeau cria : GRYFFONDOR . Il avança rapidement aussi à la table des Gryffondor et soupira pendant que les élèves applaudissaient .  
L'élève suivant fut :  
- James Potter . James avança tranquillement vers le tabouret . Minerva Mac Gonagall lui fit un très discret clin d'œil et il s'assit . Comme pour Remus , le chapeau cria aussitôt : Gryffondor . James avança , d'un pas assuré vers la table des Gryffondor , où tout le monde l'applaudissait . Il y avait une place à côté de Lily et il la prit sous son sourire gêné . Tous les deux rougirent aussi fort , sous les pouffements de rires de Sirius et Remus qui observaient la scène minutieusement .  
Les derniers élèves furent Severus Rogue ( Serpentard bien sûr ) et Malicia Tarouy ( Serdaigle ) .  
Le professeur Dumbledore se leva , à la table des professeurs et le silence s'installa dans la grande salle .  
- J'aurai bien quelques mots à vous dire , chers élèves ,mais vu l'épuisant voyage auquel vous avez participé , je pense que vous êtes tous affamés ! Tout comme moi ! Alors : Bon appétit !!!  
Quelques élèves rigolèrent poliment pendant que les plats se remplissaient , par magie . Des mets de toutes les saveurs et couleurs différentes apparurent devant leurs yeux . Sirius se précipita sur les plats et remplit son assiette de poulet , de frites , de dinde , de carottes , d'haricots verts ..., et en avala la moitié dans une seule bouchée sous les regards surpris des autres élèves de Gryffondor .  
- Ben quoi ? Qu'es qu'il y a ? demanda t'il bêtement .  
- Rien , mon petit porcinet ...  
Les élèves ricanèrent et Sirius rougit pendant une fraction de seconde, puis avala tout en une bougée , essayant de reprendre sa dignité . Mais il se trompait car , en fait , il s'étouffa à moitié et Lily dut avoir recours à un sort de libération pour qu'il puisse avaler son morceau de poulet qui restait coincé dans sa gorge .  
Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger , le professeur Dumbledore se leva . Tout le monde ? NOn ! Sirius était encore en train de manger une cuisse de poulet mélangée à une mousse au chocolat , mélange dégoûtant aux yeux de tout le monde , sauf à ceux de James qui fit la même chose , sous le regard dégoûté de Lily , mais qui éclata de rire . James et Sirius connaissaient cette recette , puisque c'était eux même qui les avaient inventés ...  
Dumbledore se racla la gorge , et Sirius posa sa cuisse de poulet .  
- Bien ,maintenant que vous avez tous mangé et rempli vos estomacs parfaitement , je vais hélas ! vous faire mon habituel discours de fin d'année . Je voudrai tout d'abord , vous présenter le professeur Cameron Samuel , votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal .  
Quelques applaudissements polis éclatèrent dans la salle . James avait l'impression d'avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part , mais où ? Mais ce fut Lily qui trouva et demanda à la jeune fille qui était assise à côté d'elle :  
- Tu n'as pas un lien de parenté avec le nouveau professeur contre les forces du mal , par hasard ?  
- Si ... c'est mon père ... moi , c'est Claudia , et toi ?  
- Lily ! Ravie de te connaître !  
Le professeur Dumbledore se racla une nouvelle fois la gorge pour attirer l'attention des élèves , ce qui eut , heureusement , effet .  
- Je souhaiterai aussi rappeler aux anciens élèves et annoncer aux nouveaux élèves que la forêt interdite , qui porte extrêmement bien son nom , est interdite à tout élève non accompagné d'un professeur ou sans autorisation valable d'un professeur ou tout autre membre de Poudlard . A part cela , Mr Ressovier , l'humble concierge de notre très chère école , ajoute à sa liste les boules puantes et bombabouses ; la liste complète étant affichée à la porte de son bureau . Sur ces mots , je vous souhaite bonne nuit à tous , aux anciens comme aux nouveaux , et veuillez suivre les préfets de vos maison respectives qui vous mèneront dans vos dortoirs respectifs . Bonne chance à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard !


End file.
